pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rallying My Troops
This is the sixt episode of Survivor: South China Sea Challenges Reward Challenge: Kicking and Screaming One member of each tribe would hang on to a post. Two members of the opposing tribe would attempt to remove the tribe member from the post and drag them across the sand to the finish line. The first tribe to get the member of the other tribe across the finish line would receive one point. The first tribe to score two points wins reward. Reward: Coffee and pastries. Winner: Shidao Immunity Challenge: Parallel Universe One person from each tribe will balance a ball on a disk attached to a pole as they maneuver through a series of obstacles. If the ball drops, they must go back to the start. Once they finish that phase, they must roll three balls and land them in a series of targets. The first person to finish wins immunity. Winner: Gerri (Shidao) Story Night 14 SHIDAO The Shidao tribe returns to camp after their first TC as a new tribe. The vote was unanimous so the mood back at camp isn't that bad as the castaways seem to get along with each other so they talk it out as Lance voices his opinion that Logan was shown to be very dishonest and a troublemaker. He also gives the first confessional of the episode, as he says Logan went home according to the plan and the tribe seems united, which is all he hoped for, so now they need to win challenges, because he doesn't want to get rid of anybody on this tribe. In a separate talk, Lance whispers to Gabriel they are together until the end, as the boy nods his head and say that he knows that, hence the way he voted at Tribal. Lance gives another confessional saying that however, if he needs to, he will send someone home in a blindside. His best option so far is Shannell, since she si the only one he has no strings attached, but he tells us things could get interesting on this tribe. The camera then keeps focusing on Gabriel as the boy also gives his opinion after the results of Tribal. He explains to us why he sided with Lance, since he thinks Lance really trust him and Logan was causing too much disturbance that could backfire at him and Sarah and on top of that all, he still has his double vote in case he wants to make a move on the older people alliance. The scene then changes to Shannell sitting next to Mitchell as we hear Lance saying something funny and everyone giggling, minus Shannell who gives out a fake smile. Then it changes to her confessional saying she decided to join the whole tribe on a united decision tonight, but she is worried about her place in the tribe. She feels like she could be the next to go, and once again, this sucks. Then we go back to camp where she whispers to Mitchell if they can really rely on Lance and Mitchell nods with his head, saying everything will be fine. Shannell confesses once again she isn't that sure. She also hates the fact that in every tribe she is on a stupid guy has to rule everything, and she is seriously thinking about changing that and her fate. Day 15 BEI DAO It's a new day at the Bei Dao tribe as Darrah and Vaughn wonder who went home the night before and Darrah feels like Logan is a smart boy and he must have sent Gerri packing. Then the two of them wonder what they can do to survive this tribe and Vaughn suggest they make a deal with Bryan and Tyler. Vaughn then explains in his confessional he feels like Brie and Hayumi are too close to Chelsea, so their best option at the moment would be to solidify the deal with Tyler. Darrah agrees with the idea, confessing she can't wait to get rid of Chelsea and her two new friends, cause she knew since Day 1 women could be very sneaky on this game, and she doesn't like that. Then we see Tyler, Bryan, Darrah and Vaughn all reunited near the sea, as Vaughn proposes that the Shidao tribe unites with the Zhong Dao tribe when the merge hits. Vaughn explains they have Logan with them and that Tyler and Bryan could bring Shannell and Mitchell to the fold. Vaughn explains to us in the confessional the idea to join the two tribes is necessary, because one tribe alone doesn't have the numbers to rule the game, but if two tribes can stand united, they can rule the game. Tyler and Bryan agree with the idea as they shake hands. We then start seeing Tyler's confessional saying the idea of working with Vaughn, Darrah and the Shidao tribe seems very promising, if they pull it off, they will really be able to rule the whole game. Watching from distance, we see Chelsea as the camera highlights her face as she gives a final confessional. She tells us she knows Darrah and Vaughn are moving the pieces to blindside her, and that is dangerous, she will have to do something about it, because if Tyler and Bryan side with them, she is screwed. It's time for the reward challenge, where the castaways learn Logan was voted out, shocking Darrah and Vaughn the most, leading to a Vaughn's confessional saying he didn't expect that at all, and this outcome could totally ruin his plan with Tyler to join the two tribes as they are losing numbers. SHIDAO The tribe returns to camp excited after they won a very good reward. they set up a little place near the shelter and they sit around it, eating all they can and drinking some coffee. Sarah is excited to have a moment like this, because she finds it necessary to relax and forget about the stressful environment Survivor is all about. We then get to focus on Mitchell who is sitting next to Lance and Gabriel as they talk to each other kind of privately. Mitchell tells the boys how he loved the reward, because he was sensing the tribe kind of drifting apart after last Tribal and Lance finds the comment curious. Lance confesses he didn't know what Mitchell was talking about the tribe drifting away and so he had to ask, because if something is happening is happening behind his back. So Lance asks Mitchell what he is talking about, and Mitchell ends up telling Shannell had some different ideas the other night, but it should be fine now. Lance then confesses again saying he doesn't like the idea of Shannell turning on him at all. And if the woman is gunning for him, he needs to take her out of the game as soon as possible. Mitchell is then seen trying to change the topic as it cuts to his confessional saying he got nervous and ended up spilling too much to Lance, and this could put the tribe union to an end, which sucks as we see him complaining about himself. The scene then cuts to Shannell and Sarah cleaning some of the mess from earlier. Shannell calls Sarah to a more private place and then we start hearing her confessional about how she has to do something to change her fate, she doesn't want to just sit and let Lance decide it for her, she is not used to men taking charge for her. We then see Shannell explaining her thoughts to Sarah and how they can't let Lance rule the tribe and the older people alliance because that's too dangerous, while Sarah only nods and agrees. Shannell keeps talking, as Sarah doesn't even seem to be paying attention, in another confessional Shannell is mad at Sarah for being so slow and not listening to her, and the worst part is that she will need Sarah with her in order to her move to work, so even if it's infuriating working with the girl, she will have to do so. They are seem agreeing on a plan as Sarah also gives her opinion at a confessional. She says Shannell is ready to make a big move and all, but she isn't sure, she will just wait and see what her gut tells her. BEI DAO At the Bei Dao tribe we see people working on camp chores as the camera lands on Hayumi and Brie collecting some branches. The camera highlights Hayumi as her confessional airs. Hayumi tells us she feels like something sketchy is going on at the tribe and she feels like Tyler and Bryan are getting too close to Darrah and Vaughn and that could mean bad news for her and Brie. She tells Brie that and Brie agrees that something might be going on, Hayumi wonders if they should leave Chelsea behind and join the alliance, but Brie insists that they align with Chelsea and try to work a deal with Bryan and Tyler. Brie confesses that after spending a good amount of time with Chelsea she has learned not to like Darrah or Vaughn, Darrah the most since she seems to hate Brie for no apparent reason, and that makes Brie feel nervous and she starts to close herself from socializing and that' not good. Then they agree on siding with Chelsea and Hayumi explains in her confessional it might be a good idea, because she doesn't want the Shidao tribe getting too strong and Chelsea has no alliances, she needs them, and therefore will be loyal to Hayumi and Brie. Now all they need is to strike a pact with Tyler and Bryan. Then we see a scene where Hayumi, Tyler and Bryan are together near camp and Hayumi proposes them a deal between them and Brie, making a solid four, leaving the Shidao tribe alone. Tyler likes the deal and confesses things are going perfectly right for him and Bryan as they seem to be on the middle and have alliances with both sides and can decide what to do. Bryan asks what they first target should be and Hayumi explain how they need to break the Darrah/Vaughn duo, which seems way too strong. They agree and all shake hands, and then Hayumi leaves to tell Brie the news. The two boys then celebrate their position and once again Tyler confesses he just loves his position and believes he has all the power now. Night 15 BEI DAO At night, Chelsea and Darrah end up in a heated discussion making Darrah explode at Chelsea, making everyone pay attention to both of them. Tyler found it interesting and wonders what he will do in case they lose. Day 17 SHIDAO Sarah tells Gabriel about Shannell while Lance tells Gerri and Mitchell they need to go after Shannell, leaving Mitchell worried about his decision making. Shannell notices the conversations around camp and notices they need to win immunity, because she needs more time. At the challenge they learn about the bottle twist. Bei Dao chooses Gerri to compete for Shidao, while Shidao chooses Brie to compete for Bei Dao. In the end, Brie it’s too clumsy and ends up losing the challenge for her tribe. BEI DAO At camp, Brie is sad she lost it all and start to get paranoid. Tyler, Bryan, Darrah and Vaughn meet to make sure they all are voting for Chelsea tonight. Darrah is excited to know Chelsea will finally go home. Tyler however isn’t that sure, as his says Darrah’s plead was only the first one of the day, he still needs to listen to many others. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Hayumi comfort Brie and Chelsea knows that right now people are plotting to get rid of her. They decide to vote for Darrah and Hayumi says she will work her way out with Tyler and Bryan. And so she does, making her plead to Tyler and then she leaves the boys alone, saying she gave all her cards, they just need to play them right. The two boys are excited about making a decision, while Chelsea worried about leaving her fate on Hayumi’s hands. At Tribal, Bryan and Tyler side with Hayumi, Brie and Chelsea and Darrah is blindsided in a 5-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: SCS